


The Sister I Never Had

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: Lost and Found Families [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Foster kids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: For most of his life Jack has never had a great home life, but Angie wants to change that, one small gesture at a time.





	The Sister I Never Had

Angie rubbed her eyes blearily as she made her way to the kitchen for a glass of water; she kind of loved the way their usually boisterous household was so peaceful and quiet this late at night. This night, however, that silence was broken by a slight sniffle coming from the living room. Angie paused, no one else was generally awake at this time. A peek into the living room revealed the newest member of their household, the troubled ten-year-old Jack sitting on the couch with his knees pulled to his chest. 

 

Angie leaned against the door frame, "Hey, you okay?"

Jack stiffened at the sound of her voice and hastily wiped away his tears.

“Fine,” he mumbled, “It’s nothing.”

Angie could see right through that. She had enough experience with all of her adoptive siblings so if not understand at least know what Jack was thinking. 

 

“Uhhhh huh, right.” Angie went to sit at the other end of the couch pulling her knees up towards her chest.

 

When Jack said nothing, Angie simply waited patiently. He would speak when he was ready, even if it wasn’t tonight. Although she had a hunch that it would be. She picked at a loose string on the hem of her pajama pants.

“It’s been almost three months,” Jack mumbled finally.

Angie shifted slightly, “Is that supposed to mean something?”

“I always go back after three months,” Jack said, “usually before.”

“And is there anything that that makes you think that’s going to happen this time?” Angie asked gently.

Jack shrugged, “Experience.”

Angie let that sit for a moment before she said, “My parents aren’t like that.”

“You have to say that, you’re their real kid,” Jack told her.

This wasn’t the first time Angie had heard this, considering just how mixed up her family was. She remembered a particularly emotional incident with Fanny a couple of years ago.

“Biological or not, if you’re in this house you’re a part of this family,” Angie told him matter of factly.

“Heard that before too,” Jack replied, “then the next day I was picked up.”

Angie’s heart twinged at that, she knew her family was different and she wanted Jack to realize that.

Carefully, Angie inched her way across the couch to get a little closer to Jack. 

“Would you like a hug?” she offered gently.

His gaze snapped to her, “W-What?”

“A hug,” Angie repeated. 

Actions spoke louder than words and it was obvious to Angie that words wouldn’t get the message through, not right now anyway. So she wrapped her arms around Jack’s thin shoulders and squeezed him tight.

For several long moments, Jack’s body remained tense, his breath sharp and quick through his nose. And just when Angie was thinking that he might push her away, he relaxed with a shudder, leaning into her and burying his face in the crook of her neck. Angie couldn’t help but wonder how long it had been since he’d had anything like a hug. He’d stayed pretty distant from everyone during his time in the house.

Her parents had talked to her before Jack had arrived about how to behave, not to initiate any sudden physical contact, but now Angie was thinking that maybe some physical contact was what he needed. Especially considering how tactile the rest of them were. 

“Was that so bad?” Angie asked softly.

Jack shook his head, seemingly unwilling to look Angie in the eye and still leaning against her. 

“Nice,” he mumbled sleepily. 

“That’s what I thought,” Angie smiled.

Angie didn’t want to pull away too soon, it would be best to let Jack set the pace and so she stayed there on the couch. Eventually, the two of them fell asleep there in an embrace.


End file.
